


Everything

by KeepGoing



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: "first date", Alec asks for what he wants, Alec cant find his words, Alec is still nervous, Alec trusts Magnus, Alec visits Magnus after the wedding, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Magnus wants Alec to feel comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec visits Magnus at the loft after the chaos from the wedding dies down. </p><p> </p><p> <b>“And to what do I owe this honor?” Magnus’s voice is right in Alec’s ear and his eyes slide shut. He breathes out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. </b></p><p> <b>“I just…” <i>Say it, Lightwood. It's all on the table now. No need to be hide anything now.</i> “Just wanted to see you.”</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My first Malec fic! I usually write for the Teen Wolf fandom (Sterek of course) but I have found my muse again for my love of these two boys!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are LOVE.

  
  
  


***********************************

  
  
“Alexander.”

His heart rate picks up, as if by magic, and Alec feels the smile he has been unable to shake all night, creep up again against his lips. Magnus fans his arm out, granting him access to the loft and Alec’s body relaxes. He steps in, still unsure, still hesitant. 

“And to what do I owe this honor?” Magnus’s voice is right in Alec’s ear and his eyes slide shut. He breathes out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. 

“I just…” _Say it, Lightwood. It's all on the table now. No need to be hide anything now._ “Just wanted to see you.”

Magnus floats in front of him as if he walks on a different wavelength than the rest of them. He does. In his own magical way. “Music to my ears.”

Alec smiles again and Magnus mirrors his expression. 

“Did you come for that drink?” Magnus raises an eyebrow and motions toward his mini bar. 

“We, uh...could go out. I mean it's not too late,” Alec’s eyes shift around the loft, looking for some sign of the time. 

“I’d much rather stay in. Been a long day, no?” Magnus pours Alec’s drink, the same one he’s made twice now for the Shadowhunter. 

“I...yeah. Sure,” Alec takes the drink from the Warlock’s hand and their fingers brush in the most intimate of ways. He feels the blush creep across his cheeks. 

“God, you are beautiful, aren't you?” Magnus whispers. 

Alec looks down into his glass, fascinated by the colors Magnus is able to show him. In so many ways. 

“Thanks,” he forces out, half clearing his throat hoping Magnus doesn't hear the fear in this voice. 

“I wish you could see what I see, Alexander.” Magnus reaches his hand out to brush the young man’s cheek. “So brave. So perfect.”

Alec swallows, his skin burning from Magnus’s hand. “Um…” Magnus has a way of making Alec unable to think straight. Ever since he laid eyes on the Warlock it's like his head has been foggy. He is just starting to see more clearly. Able to know for certain what it is he wants. 

And what he wants is Magnus. 

So instead of speaking, because he’s learned words fail him, Alec presses his mouth to Magnus’s; a language they both have learned so well in such a short amount of time. Magnus seems surprised, yet again, at the contact, but when Alec feels Magnus’s strong but delicate hands frame his face, he knows Magnus can hear what he is trying to say. 

Magnus is the first to break the closeness between them this time and he rests his forehead against Alec’s chin, a soft sigh escaping his throat. “I am so proud of you. And I don’t mean because I get to be on the receiving end of your bravery, but that you actually did something for you. You made a decision about your life. And you did it like you do everything else. With beauty and grace..”

“Thank you,” Alec swallows down emotions that are foreign to him. Feelings Magnus has awakened. “I don’t know how this works. What I’m supposed-”

Magnus brings his finger to Alec’s lips; a gesture he has used before and it gives Alec the same feeling it did the first time. Excitement. Curiosity. 

Like he’s alive for the first time. 

“I’m not rushing you. This is at your pace. I just want you in my life, Alec. It's all I ever wanted.”

“I am,” Alec assures him quickly. 

“I know.” Magnus’s fingers trail down Alec’s arm. “When are you due back at the institute?”

Alec follows the route of Magnus’s fingers, his heart beating faster with each small patch of skin Magnus reaches. “I…” he sighs heavily. “...don’t care.”

The smile that Magnus beams at him makes Alec’s breath catch. He smiles back at the older man. 

“Alexander, you just keep surprising me.” He pauses, taking Alec’s drink from his hand. “Come. Let’s sit. Talk. Possibly other things. And then you can decide if you’d like to spend the night or not.” 

Alec tenses, the idea both terrifying and intriguing to him to spend the night in Brooklyn. With a warlock. A warlock he is highly attracted to. An experienced warlock and a virgin shadowhunter. 

“Alec, breathe.” Magnus searches his face. “I told you. Your pace. Just being near you is enough for me.” He raises an eyebrow. “For now.” He leads Alec to the couch by his elbow, his touch so soft and reassuring. “But I will say if you keep kissing me like that I’m not sure how much longer I will be able to control myself.”

Alec sits down with a thump on the soft couch and looks up at the man he had literally given up his entire life for. “What would happen if you did? Like...lose control?”

Magnus gets that look in his face; the one that made Alec decide to step off that alter and into his arms in the first place tonight. He sits carefully next to him and Alec finds it a bit out of character for Magnus. But then his expression changes, his eyes flashing that cat eye like color and Alec feels a stirring and a tightness begin where his hands lay on his lap. 

“First,” Magnus whispers so close to Alec’s ear he can feel the moisture from his breath gather there. “I’d have you remove your clothing. Slowly. Without magic. I want to savor every inch of skin as you strip for me. I’d put my mouth everywhere. On parts of your body, I’m sure you’ve never even touched unless you were in the shower.” Alec shudders and his eyes slide shut. He knows if he even looks at Magnus right now he would embarrass himself. 

“I’d take my time with you. I’d show you where I like to be touched. Teach you how to use your mouth, even though by the way you kiss I don’t really think you’re going to need much help.” Magnus moves his lips away from his ear and presses the gentliest of kisses on Alec’s long neck. “And I’d show you what real pleasure is. You’d become addicted to it. To me.”

“Too late…”Alec whispers and his eyes widen at his outburst of truth. What has Magnus done to him? 

Magnus chuckles against his skin. “Oh, my Alexander. You have no idea.”

Alec swallows he curls his fingers around Magnus’s wrist. His hand is lying in his lap, so close to a spot that’s never been touched by anyone else before. Just himself. 

“I might need a stamina rune.” Alec jokes but when Magnus nearly growls against his neck he feels his chest heave with excitement. There’s that feeling of being unable to breathe again. 

“Alexander. You’re killing me slowly.” Magnus licks a long line up his neck to his earlobe and Alec lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. He shifts on the couch and when Magnus’s hand falls onto his achingly hard dick, he gasps. 

They are staring at each other now. Magnus’s cats eyes challenging Alec’s but he also looks...nervous. Which is new for Alec. Magnus always seems to confident. Sure of himself. Alec should be the one who is nervous here. 

“Tell me to move my hand and I will, Alexander.”

Truth is, he doesn't want him to. Alec wants him to press the palm of his hand harder into his dick. Or take them off. Either one. 

“I...um..” His eyes dart between Magnus’s hand and his eyes. “I don't know.”

“You don't know what you want?” Magnus whispers. 

“I do but it's...we just started...we haven’t even…” Why can't he just speak correctly? Why does Magnus have this power over him where he can never find his voice? Or words? Simple words.

“Let go, Alec. Let go of all the fear and doubts. It's just me and you. In this moment.” Magnus brushes his lips softly over Alec’s. 

“Touch me,” Alec begs and he barely recognizes his own voice. 

And with that Alec knows whatever strength Magnus had in himself all this time that was holding him back, is gone. Magnus attacks his mouth with messy but still strategic kisses. His fingers wrap around Alec’s clothed dick and rubs with perfection. Alec knows it's an odd position and Magnus doesn't have much room to touch him with the way his pants fit him, but as if my magic, like everything with Magnus, he has found the exact amazing way to touch him and make it feel like Alec is about to explode out of his body. 

“Magnus…” Alec moans into his mouth and nothing, Alec thinks, should ever feel this amazing. Is this what it feels like to really be alive? Is this what he’s been missing? He would never have had this with Lydia. The spark was there from the first moment his eyes met the Warlocks. Desire. Need. Intrigue. Symptoms, Magnus calls them. Of something to come. Something brewing on the surface of his skin. The kind of symptoms that would seep into his heart eventually. 

As forceful as Magnus is being with him right now, there is still a gentleness in his movements. In his touches. He’s murmuring praise against Alec’s mouth. Alec wants to touch him too but he can’t seem to decide where to put his hands so when Magnus pulls back, his hand still heavy on his lap his hands are stunted in mid air. 

“Are you okay?” He asks breathlessly. Alec nods, reaching out again for Magnus’s mouth. He gets a chaste kiss in return and Magnus presses his forehead against his. “Alexander, we need to stop.”

“But...I..why? Did I do something wrong?” Alec searches Magnus’s eyes for an answer. 

“Oh, my sweet Alexander. No. Not at all. Quite the opposite I’m afraid. If we continue I feel as though I might not be able to stop myself and the last thing I want to do is to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I want this, us, to be the best experience of your life when the time is right. I want to build this thing between us on trust and happiness. We have all the time in the world.” Magnus caresses his cheek affectionately. 

“Maybe for you. You’re immortal.” Alec huffs out smirking. 

“And I will spend the rest of my immortal life caring for you if that's what you wanted.”

Alec’s eyes widen a little. “I..well..” He sputters out. 

“Shhh. Details. Let’s just enjoy this, no?” Magnus wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead. 

“I was enjoying it.” Alec mumbles. 

“If you wish to cum, Alexander, we can do that.”

“I...you...shit, Magnus.” Alec drops his head back against the plush couch. “You can't just say things like that.”

“Why not? It's something you are going to have to get used to. It will take time, but a part of us being together is being open and honest with one another. And that includes our sexual needs. Your pace of course. So if there is something you want, you need to say it.” Magnus makes a hand gesture toward Alec’s lap. “Otherwise, we can have another drink and talk about whatever you’d like.”

Alec takes a deep breath in through his nose and considers Magnus’s words. He has had so many firsts today with this man. What honestly is one more, and then the rest can wait. He’s hard...so hard...and it's uncomfortable and he knows it's not going to be going away anytime soon even if they just talk the rest of the night. 

“I want to...um...cum.” Alec pushes out. Magnus smiles in the most devious but beautiful ways and with a wave of his hand, Alec’s pants are in a crumpled mess on the floor at his feet and his cock has sprung free into the air of the Brooklyn loft. 

“I...by the angel, Magnus.” Alec shakes his head, his face reddening. 

“My goodness.” Magnus’s eyes widen. “I...now I am speechless for once.”

Alec looks down at his dick. He’s seen it every day his entire life and he never thought anything of it. He had nothing to compare it to. If it was big or small or thick...or whatever it is that people look for in a sexual organ. It's just there. “Bad?”

“Oh no. Quite good. Very, very good.” Magnus wraps his hand around it and gives it a few strong tugs and Alec’s head falls back again. 

“Magnus…” Alec whines. 

“Let go. Feel this. Feel me.” Magnus asks. 

And Alec does. He feels the heat. The softness of Magnus’s hands. The breath on his neck. He can hear both of their rapid heart beats. The tiny noises they are both making from pleasure. And when Alec finally tumbles over the edge, his body and mind coming completely undone, Magnus is right there to catch him, telling him beautiful words that make the experience that much more perfect. 

Alec opens his eyes, his chest heaving and his vision blurry. “Did you use…?”

“Magic? No, my sweet Alexander. That was all us.” He kisses him, Alec’s mouth open from trying to regain his breath and Alec can barely register it. He just moans and feels his body shudder in an aftershock pleasure. 

Magnus waves his hand and whatever mess they had made is gone and Alec’s pants are back on as if nothing ever happened. But Alec knows it did. It's a feeling he is always going to have now, right below the surface, whenever he is near Magnus. That they shared this. That Magnus made him feel this way. And he knows it's only going to get better from here. 

“Are you...do you want me…” Alec still can't find his words. 

“No. That was just for you.” Magnus picks up his drink from the coffee table and takes a sip. 

“Thank you.” Alec whispers. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow at him. “What for?”

Alec tries to find the right words in this moment. But his brain is still foggy and his limbs don't seem to want to work. So he says, for the first time in a very long time; possibly ever; the first thing that comes into his mind. 

“Everything.”


End file.
